


Drawn to you!

by Cerise_rouge7 (RigelBlack_48)



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Identity Reveal, Multi, The Miraculous Exchange, missing marinette
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:08:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28261404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RigelBlack_48/pseuds/Cerise_rouge7
Summary: It's an universe where Ladybug and Cat Noir are legendary heroes. With not a single kid who hasn't grown up listening to their heroic tales.Everything was fine till Adrien started imagining a girl with bluebell eyes, dark hair and freckles. Is she real? And what's with the strange, sarcastic yet endearing voice in his mind?
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Kudos: 3
Collections: The Miraculous Exchange





	Drawn to you!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AgresteBug](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgresteBug/gifts).



> This is a gift to the lovely AgresteBug as a part of "The Miraculous Exchange"  
> Hope you like it!
> 
> Prompt :Adrien wakes up one morning to find that no one remembers the pigtailed girl who is supposed to be sitting behind him. He doesn't remember her name, and can't find any pictures of her, but he knows that she is real. He is determined to find her and prove that she is real. He feels like the blue scarf he can't find it in himself to take off is key to remembering, but why? Was she, important to him somehow? And why does staring up at the snow covered statue of Ladybug and Chat Noir steal the very breath from his lungs? With Christmas around the corner, and a strange voice calling out to him at every pain he starts to feel in his heart, will Adrien be able to unlock the truth behind the girl who may not exist, before the voice's warnings that she'll be lost forever come to pass?

*Bell rings*  
"...And don't forget to turn in your assignment this Friday." said Mrs.Bustier,"Have a good day!"

"Well well well, who would've imagined you were such a good match maker, Adrien!" Alya said as she came towards Adrien and Nino's desk.  
"It was nothing and you know that Alya.” Adrien rubbed his neck, “All Ivan needed was a little push in the right direction and voilà!"

All three heads turned to see Mylène giggling alongside Ivan at the back of the class.  
It had been Mylène's birthday two days before and Adrien had somehow persuaded Ivan to confess his feelings. Feeling encouraged by Adrien, Ivan recorded his confession and added it to the mixtape he had meant to give as a present to Mylene. And the rest, evidently, went well.

"That's my dude. Match-maker supreme!" Nino slung his arm around his best friend.  
"Nino, you sound like you think I'm better at being a match-maker rather than a model." Adrien chuckled making air quotes.  
“Now that’s something that would make your ol’ man grumpy. Sorry, more grumpy.”  
“That’s my father, Nino.” Adrien sighed. And a sighing Adrien meant a need for change of topic and Alya, being the journalist that she was, couldn’t help herself but ask.  
“So, when are you asking out Lila?”

If Nino hadn’t seen it, then he would have never believed the momentary rage that played across Adrien's face before his features morphed into a cool, suave model mask.

“Oh, Ms. Césaire! Ever the romantic, aren’t you? Sorry for breaking the bubble but the answer is never. See you tomorrow, Nino!” He answered coolly.  
And with that, Adrien walked out of the class. Alya tried to follow him but was stopped by Nino.

“Not cool, Alya! The rumors are frustrating enough for him, not to mention the paparazzi. And now you go and ask him the same question.”  
"That's what a journalist does Nino, getting to the truth." Alya countered “I’m sorry that I upset Adrien but I needed to know Adrien’s feelings. Lila is always telling me how kind and considerate Adrien is and how she would love to date him. I thought maybe Adrien was being oblivious and he needed someone to point it out for him. I was wrong. What’ve I done, Nino? Will he forgive me?”  
“Chill, Alya. It’s our Adrien. He’ll forgive you, trust me. Give him some space and he’ll come around.” Nino said as the couple walked out of the school.  
“Thanks, Nino! I’ll see you tomorrow then.”  
“Uh-huh, see you later!”

*******************  
**Meet me at the Place de Vosges at 9 tonight.  
-xoxo  
** *******************  
“Sorry for wanting to talk to you in this cold weather.”  
Alya jumped. She turned around to find a heavily clad figure seated on a bench.  
“Hey Adrien!”  
“Hey Alya! Come and have a seat.” He patted the seat next to him on the bench.

The Place des Vosges was a sight to behold in the winter. Every tree was decked in a robe of fresh, white snow along with the lamp posts getting a brand new cap of snow. The moonlight only made the entire place look like a winter wonderland.

Alya quickly made her way towards the bench and sat down next to him.  
“I love her, you know.” The blonde model pointed his finger at the statue dead ahead. “More than anyone else.”  
“You mean-”  
“Yeah, her.” Adrien’s gaze never left the statue. “She’s a legend, I know. I know she’s not real but all I can say is that my love for her is far more real than anything else.” He sighed.  
“I don’t know when or how I fell in love.I guess I love her the way a cat loves the moon.Something that comes naturally, without any reason and since forever. And whenever I see her, I can’t help but smile. Even on days that would’ve been truly hard, she makes me forget all my worries . Seeing her fills me with this warm, happy feeling.” 

For the first time since her arrival, Adrien turned towards her. His eyes were filled with fondness and admiration and a genuine smile playing on lips.  
“I know it’s not possible but I can’t shake off my instincts that make me believe that I’ve known her, stood by her, made her laugh.” He shook his head fondly. 

Seeing his pink tainted cheeks, Alya couldn’t find it in her heart to tell the blond in front of her to give up on his futile love.

“That’s why I hate it whenever someone brings up the idea of Lila and me being together.” His voice small and with a frown, “If it wasn’t a PR stunt for the Agreste Winter Collection, I wouldn’t even have agreed for that damned photoshoot. ” He rubbed his palms together “Have I told you how much I hate the cold?” Adrien chuckled.  
“I’m sorry, Adrien. I don’t know what to say. I’m supposed to be your friend and stand by you at all times. I’m so sorry. You are such a humble and a cool regular guy that I sometimes forget you are a model and would have to do stupid things like PR stunts!”  
“That great of a match-maker am I?”  
They laughed suddenly and out loud. The tense air around them suddenly broke and they fell back to their friendly conversation.

“Look at the time! You might want to head back, Alya. Besides,it seems it might snow tonight.”  
“And what about you? Your father will be mad if he finds out that you have snuck out in this weather.” Alya enquired as she brushed her coat and readied herself to go home. “Anyway, I know what to get you for Christmas.”  
“Good for you. Father won’t notice me gone, I snuck out after dinner and he believes I’m working on an assignment. I’ll be fine and anyways I just need a few moments alone with her. Get going.” He shooed her.  
“Alright, goodbye then. Text me when you reach home.”  
“Will do, ma’am!” Adrien mock-saluted and the journalist couldn’t help but laugh.

The crunch of snow and gravel gently faded away and Adrien found the new silence a lot more welcoming. He brought his knees to chest and rested his chin on his knees. 

_“Momma! Tell me a story, pweeeease?” Little Adrien asked his mother as she readied him to bed.  
“Does Cat Noir like stories? I thought only Adrien liked stories.” Emily Agreste loved teasing her son and seeing him all worked up.  
“Momma”Adrien pouted, “I’m Adrien and Cat Noir!” He was annoyed that his mother couldn’t understand such a simple thing.  
“Alright sunshine, come over here.” Adrien settled in his bed and his mother sat by the side.  
“.....and that’s how Ladybug and Cat Noir defeated the evil Hawkmoth.”  
“Yay! Ladybug wins!!”Adrien cheered, “I love her so much, momma!”  
“Cat Noir already loves her, doesn’t he?” his mother asked very innocently.  
“But I’m Cat Noir momma!” he whined, “And I’ll always keep milady safe.”  
Emily burst out in giggles for there was no way her son could be any more adorable.  
“Alright my little kitty, time to sleep. Sweet dreams, love.” Emily kissed his forehead and quietly left his room.  
“Goodnight momma...” he murmured and drifted off to a land that had his ladybug._

“I’ll always love you, milady!” Adrien smiled as snowflakes began settling on the Ladybug and Cat Noir statue.  
_Bluebell eyes._  
A pair of bright bluebell eyes flashed before his eyes. 

**Author's Note:**

> Well, that was our lover boy!  
> Marinette will not be featured in this story. *brings Captain America's shield for protection* You didn't let me finish!  
> Marinette, and Ladybug ofc, will not be featured in the story for the foreseeable future(at least another chapter).  
> -Ry!


End file.
